paladins_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan Morgan
"I tried and I failed... But I can't sit and do nothing. I can't wait for something to be solved or get results by sitting by. I will try my best... even if I might fail again." Jonathan Morgan, (sometimes John by friends or acquaintances, or Morgan by his superiors) is a former Investigator and the 10th member of the Cell's 25th Agent Link. John was part of the newer generation of Investigators, his only desire was to find the ones responsible for the killing of his family and make them suffer like he did. Because of his low rank and the fact that he was still a trainee, John was unable to tap into the information sources the Investigators had access to unless he started to progress within their ranks. John was ambitious and never said no to an order that came from a superior, hoping that this will earn him smalls steps towards the only thing that mattered to him the most. After John's first mission ended in a slaughter, he was ejected from the Investigator ranks since no one would invest the sum of money required to salvage a trainee from the state he was in. Several months later, John was discovered by two agents from the "Cell", one of them named David was convinced that John could be of use, given the information in the files that were hacked from the Investigator records several months ago. John ended up with an enormous debt on his head since David was the one with the money; now John had to work off the debt and was part of the Cell's operatives. John now works mostly on the "application of force", "delivery" and "retrieval" fields with nearly 85% of his income being directed at David's pocket. John's only objective in life is to find the ones that killed his family. Though John might say he will do anything, his moral code and soft heart won't allow him to do some of the things that are asked of him; such as hurting or killing people. Appearance John has black hair with several strains of red-ish locks in it. His eyes used to be brown and were gouged out during his encounter with the Paladin; they were replaced with artificial versions of a human eye that have no special effects aside from the ability to change colors, so John set them to red permanently. He is 6 feet tall and weighs about 179 lbs (give or take). He has an athletic body build since he focused more on building speed and reaction time rather than strength. His new neo-skeleton arms gave him a little bit more strength than what he used to have but increased his body weight with nearly 30 lbs. John prefers to ware casual clothes mostly like jeans, T-shirts and even sports jackets; he dislikes the new trend where the clothes have bits of metal in them or look like they were patched up recently and above all he dislikes formal clothes that make him feel like he's present at a funeral. Since John's favorite colors are blue, red and black; his clothes will always be colored with those elements. Personality John is mostly quiet, calm and laid back; he doesn't like to stand out and will keep a ghost-like presence. He used to be a friendly person and verry chatty as a child. He liked to hang out with his friends outside till late at night and cause a little trouble around the block; he disliked to stay too long indoors and loved the outside. After his shock, John grew cold; he disliked being around people and hated the doctors that attempted to help him in any way they could. As an Investigator, John had little friends around the ranks of the trainees and kept mostly to himself and his personal interests. After John's second morale shattering event and his rebirth as a "Cell" operative, he showed signs of his old self towards David and Shawn; sides that were believed to be gone for good. John in general is a good person and will always answer in a polite manner. He rarely, or almost never, swears at all and dislikes people that speak in that manner. John's kind hearted, though he plays the cold person and his conciousnes can't take it if he does something hurtful towards people. He will have difficulties getting over something hurtful towards others. John sometimes gives away the feeling that he might be oblivious to people around him but he pays attention even if his eyes might be aimed in some other direction. History Childhood - 'John had a normal human life, a simple family, a hard working father, a loving mother, a younger brother and a school to go to. That all changed when one day John came too late back home; the moment John got home all he saw was the open door with its damaged lock and a part of the door’s frame torn sideways when it was forced open. John panicked and rushed inside his home calling out for his family, he didn’t get too far. A few feet from the door John slipped on the slick surface of the floor and fell down with his face into something wet and cold. It was dark, but with the faint light coming from outside he could see that he didn’t slip on water or tripped on something, when he looked at his hand all he saw was blood and a moment later he felt its acrid smell. John stood on his knees and watched as the blood stained his clothes, his right cheek and painted his hands. When he looked to the side where the living room was, he saw his family lying down on the floor in a pool of their mixed blood. John cracked, the horrific scene destroyed him mentally, he screamed and shouted in terror until his neighbors came rushing and bear witness to the scene. The police found no proof to what could have caused that massacre and given John's mental state he was taken to a mental hospital in an attempt to save the shocked 15 year old boy. '''Investigator Past - '''John was recruited at the age of 16 by an Investigator who extended an invitation to him after explaining that something called "Occultist" was responsible for the murder of his family. The Investigator claimed that the shock would serve well in his determination to work efficiently in the field. John proved to be one of the most impressive candidates among the next generation of Investigators. He made good impressions and never said no to what he was ordered to do. Hearing the words: "No, I can't do that" were not in John's vocabulary. After the completion of his training at the age of 20, John was set on his first mission that proved to be his last one as well; he and his team were supposed to capture a witness that had valuable information on a high value target who proved to be a Paladin and was present there when they attempted to apprehend the witness. The Paladin broke the Investigators into pieces and left them for dead, John was the only one that had some life left in him when he was discovered. His arms were broken and his eyes were no more, but he was alive still. Given his state and the lack of interest on saving a simple trainee, John was ejected from the ranks of the Investigators. 'Powers and Abilities J'''ohn is skilled in hand to hand combat, especially with swords. He trained most of his time as an Investigator trainee building up speed rather than his strength, turning up to be the fastest moving individual in his team. As a Cell Operative, he received more training in the field from Shawn and David, becoming the valuable investment David knew John could become. Shawn tutored John on a few things he picked up during his long time as a Cell Operative, teaching tactics and strategy that would benefit John in a fight more than straight up raw power like David likes to use. John's right arm is fitted with a hidden sword-like weapon the same length as his arm that retracts from the back of his wrist in an out when he desires. This was a little gift from David after John paid back a part of his debt to him and Shawn. John relies on his speed mostly to get around his opponent and deliver one if not a few quick attacks then gain a safe distance between him and his opponent. '''Personalized Arms - Because of his artificial arms, John took advantage of this and invested most of his remaining income in improving them. He is immune to electrical shocks if he grabs something charged, the dermal covering also provides him with a measure of resistance to fire. Chrome-tempered Blade - The sword-like weapon that resides in John's right arm. It slides out and retracts in exactly 0.3 seconds. Its resistant to extreme heat, corosive agents and can easily deflect attacks or bullets. Rush - '''John charges forward with full speed towards his opponent. On impact, John will knock into his opponent using his shoulder then delivers a quick hook punch followed by a roundhouse kick. '''Trickster Move - John can sometimes regain his footing after he takes a serious blow. He might be able to land on his feet again or regain his momentum instead of crashing into a wall as it was intended. Acrobatics - '''John can maneuver his way around enemies easily. He can even jump over enemies, wall run, wall jump and perform parkour maneuvers if he desires. '''Elemental Charge up - '''John can absorb either heat, cold or electricity with his arms or sword, temporarily granting him elemental proprieties until they are wasted or until John exposes the weapon to an element again. '''Shadow Spree - '''John disappears from sight, moving as fast as he can around his opponent and delivers six attacks aimed at weakspots such as the head, throat, eyes and legs. '''Elemental Rage - '''John is capable of absorbing two types of elements at a time. He can combine fire with electricity, and ice with electricity. '''Sky Drop - John can land without making any sound but from very tall heights John can slam the ground with his arms shattering it to pieces and creating a small shockwave around him. Elemental Sky Drop '''- It is the same tehnique as '''Sky Drop but it only take effect if John's arms or sword are charged with an element. This replaces the physical shockwave with an elemental one. Elemental Conduit - '''John can conduct electricity through cables or metalic objects like chains. He can coat chains in electricity, fire or ice. He can only conduct electricity through cables. '''Perception - John has a good sense of hearing and sight, he can notice if something is out of place and has a little chance of seing hidden threats or enemies. Relationships *'David Reed - T'he man who had the money to pay for John's new arms and eyes. David is and Occultist from a clan that he refuses to speak of and deflects the subject with jokes. John has no hate for David and because of him, John started to smile and laugh again. Even if David might haggle over the debt John has to pay, he is in no hurry to get the money back and admited once that he hoped for a long and fruitful partnership where he ends up with more money. *'''Shawn Draig - '''Shawn is a former Investigator who was discharged from service for a few "collorful" reports. He was againts David's idea of taking in a blind and crippled kid and turn him into an investment for the sake of some file reports. Though Shawn is mostly ignorant of the people around him, he cares in a certain measure for David and John. He was the one that tutored John in logic and tactics while David was more focused on wasting time. Their relationship is difficult to exact, but their mutual respect is the only thing that can be noted. Trivia *His favorite food is Blueberry and Apple Upside Down Cake. *He has a little disliking towards Occultists though he won't treat any of them with scorn for what hapened to him. *He dislikes cars since John has a little motion sickness in them. Category:Investigator Category:Male Category:Character